gtafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Ray Liotta
|imagem = 0000035226_20061021061931.jpg |nacionalidade = Americano |aniversário = 18 de dezembro de 1954 |jogos = Grand Theft Auto: Vice City |personagens = Tommy Vercetti }} Ray Liotta, (nascido em 18 de dezembro de 1954 em Newark, Nova Jersey) é um ator e dublador americano que é bem conhecido por seus papéis em filmes como Os Bons Companheiros, Bee Movie, Hannibal, Cop Land, Muppets from Space, Charlie St Cloud, No Escape Blow e Muppets Most Wanted. Ele forneceu a voz de Tommy Vercetti, o protagonista de Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. Ele apareceu em programas de TV como Family Guy, Phineas e Ferb, The New Mike Hammer, Just Shoot Me !, Smith, ER, Hannah Montana, Bob Esponja Calça Quadrada entre outros. Filmagens * 2010 - 13 (13) * 2010 - Uma Noite Fora de Série (Date Night) ... Joe Miletto em Pós - Produção * 2009 - O Segurança Fora de Controle (Observe and Report) ... Detetive Harrison * 2009 - Powder Blue (Powder Blue) ... Jack Doheny * 2009 - Território Restrito (Crossing Over) ... Cole Frankel * 2009 - Youth in Revolt (Youth in Revolt) ... Lance Wescott * 2007 - A Batalha de Seattle (Battle in Seattle) ... Prefeito Jim Tobin * 2007 - Bee Movie - A História de uma Abelha (Bee Movie) ... Ray Liotta (voz) * 2007 - Em Nome do Rei (In the Name of the King: A Dungeon Siege Tale) ... Gallian * 2007 - Motoqueiros Selvagens (Wild Hogs) ... Jack * 2006 - A Última Cartada (Smokin' Aces) ... Donald Carruthers * 2006 - Vem Dançar (Take the Lead) ... (Produtor) * 2005 - Revolver (Revolver) ... Dorothy Macha * 2004 - Luzes, Câmera, Ação (The Last Shot) ... Jack Devine * 2003 - Identidade (Identity) ... Rhodes * 2002 - Narc (Narc) ... Henry Oak * 2002 - Um Ato de Coragem (John Q) ... Gus Monroe * 2001 - Doce Trapaça (Heartbreakers) ... Dean Cumanno / Vinny Staggliano * 2001 - Hannibal (Hannibal) ... Paul Krendler * 2001 - Profissão de Risco (Blow) ... Fred Jung * 2000 - Identidade Assassina (Pilgrim) ... Jack * 1999 - Marcas da Vingança (Forever Mine)... Mark * 1999 - Muppets no Espaço (Muppets from Space) ... Gate Guard * 1998 - Os Maiorais (The Rat Pack) ... Frank Sinatra * 1997 - Cop Land (Cop Land) ... Gary Figgis * 1996 - Inesquecível (Unforgettable) ... David Krane * 1994 - Fuga de Absolom (No Escape) ... Capitão John Robbins * 1994 - Corina, Uma Babá Perfeita (Corrina) ... Manny Singer * 1992 - Obsessão Fatal (Unlawful Entry) ... Pete Davis * 1990 - Os Bons Companheiros (Goodfellas) ... Henry Hill * 1989 - Campo dos Sonhos (Field of Dreams) ... Joe Jackson * 1988 - Dominick e Eugene (Dominick and Eugene) ... Eugene "Gino" Luciano * 1986 - Totalmente Selvagem (Something Wild) ... Ray Sinclair Prêmios * Indicado ao Globo de Ouro de Melhor Ator Coadjuvante por Totalmente Selvalgem em 1986. * Vencedor do Premio Emmy de Melhor Ator de Série de Drama por ER em 1994. * Indicado ao MTV Movie Awards de Melhor Vilão por Obsessão Fatal em 1992. * Indicado ao Independent Spirit Awards de Melhor Ator Coadjuvante por Narc em 2002. * Indicado ao Screen Actors Guild Awards de Melhor Ator por Os Maiorais em 1998. Curiosidades * Ray participou da Produção dos Filmes Narc e Vem Dançar. * Narc só foi produzido por que Ray conseguiu a grana necessária para filmar o roteiro. en:Ray Liotta es:Ray Liotta Categoria:Dubladores Categoria:Dubladores do GTA SA Categoria:Pessoas